


A Day of Yearning

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Morgan and her father's sexual relationship was great for them, but his station as tactician often gets in the way of their lust-filled relationship.





	A Day of Yearning

Morgan felt her father's bare body slip under the covers right behind her. She giggled and shivered as Robin's hands ran down her front side, his palm made a path from her perky breasts, down her taut stomach, and finally down to her eager heat. "Isn't it a little late, Father?" She giggled.

"A bit. I was hoping to get back here before dusk."

"Can't you plow me tomorrow? I've had to do a lot of chores around the castle lately and I'm exhausted," She complained, feeling her father laying right behind her as they both were laying on their sides. They were pretty much spooning, Morgan's knees were a bit bent and she felt her father's groin pressing right up against her rear. 

"Alright," Robin replied softly, he ran his hand down her side one last time before he gave up.

Morgan's body grew warmer under the covers from her father laying so close to her, the dark-haired girl smiled as she got totally comfortable again, she felt Robin's arm tucked around her waist and his hard cock pressed up against her rear as she fell asleep in his arm.  
********************  
"Father?" Morgan yawned, she sat up in bed. Light filled their room within Ylisse's royal castle, Robin wasn't next to her and she didn't see him at his desk off on the other side of the room. It was safe to assume he left early in the morning and had gone to preform his daily duties as Ylisse's master tactician. He often left her in bed to sleep in; despite their strange sexual relationship, Robin liked to spoil her as his daughter.

Morgan hoped there would be a time today where she could get him him in bed with her, her pussy had been yearning to be stuffed and pounded since yesterday. She bit her lip just thinking about it, she laid back in bed and turned onto her side before she closed her eyes. The girl tried to go back to bed but she was too worked up, she considered fingering herself but she wanted to wait for her father to touch her. Morgan groaned and turned to her other side, realizing she was too hot and bothered to go back to sleep.

Amidst her tossing in bed, she heard the lock click on the door knob, she quickly sat up and saw her father returning to their room. "Ah, Father! Are you not busy today?" She asked hopefully, meeting his gaze as he got closer.

"Well I was. But Chrom is feeling under the weather. And I couldn't resist the temptation knowing you were still in bed completely naked." Robin explained.

Morgan pulled the blankets off and spread her legs, she presented her slick and clearly needy pussy to Robin. "I need you to fuck me really hard today. I want you to make me scream and to keep fucking me even after I've came." She announced eagerly.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to prove I can handle it?" She replied confidently.

"I... I Guess?"

"Alright then, get those clothes off, I'll show you what can take!"

Robin oddly obeyed his daughter, he shrugged off his cloak, pulled off his shirt, then he began to get rid of his belts and pants. He watched as Morgan went towards near the center of the room and right in the view of the window. Their room was on a higher floor within the castle so they had no worries of ever being seen by anyone through the large window. Robin followed Morgan to the spot in the room.

Morgan wasted no time, she got down on her knees and grabbed ahold of her father's fat dick and began to stroke his length. She leaned in and gave licks to both sides of his shaft, delighting in his low groans as she only just begun. "Listen Father. I know I'm not... 'Womanly' as some of our female friends are. I'm not stacked or seductive, but I'm willing to do whatever you want. You can use all my holes, fuck me even if I'm asleep, and you can even have me be naked when I'm in the room with you so you have something nice to look at! I just need to be fucked hard," Morgan spoke, her voice was lusty and she was saying words that Robin only rarely heard from her.

"I can't deny you, Morgan," He conceded, her words and permission pretty much meant he could do pretty much whatever to her, and that was giving him some ideas...

Morgan smiled and she gave him a wink before she leaned back in and took the tip of his cock between her lips. Her tongue darted forward within her mouth, she gave Robin's cockhead a flurry of excited licks, she lavished his mushroom-like tip with her hot tongue She delighting in hearing her father's low, pleasured groans as she went. She knew that he adored super wet blowjobs and deepthroating him, Morgan enjoyed those things too; her pussy always got wet when she had her father's dick in her mouth or when he would pound her throat like it was her pussy. 

His moans encouraged her to keep at it, she dragged her lips back and forth in firm, drawn out bobs, her lips were sealed tightly and gave him plenty of firm suction as she guided her face down his cock. Her slender hand worked to compliment her sucking, she stroked his shaft with the hand she had wrapped around his many inches, she used her other hand to simply monitor how soaked her cunt was. Morgan groaned out of sheer excitement as she ran her palm against her dripping vagina, she wasn't aiming to finger herself, but feeling out her wet entrance added to the thrill to her.

Robin was watching contently as Morgan blew him, her sweet gaze was peering up into his as she gave his dick firm, wet sucks with her naughty mouth. She had sucked his cock so many times that he didn't need to guide her, she knew what he liked and she was capable of making him cum hands-free. He stared intently as her head rocked back and forth, she sucked down most of his length into her mouth but she wasn't taking him into her throat yet. They both liked things to get a bit slicker before he fucked her face or when she fucked her own throat on his cock. 

As things continued, Morgan got a bit impatient like she always does, she began to suck faster and with less skill, slobbering heavily on Robin's dick as her mouth and tongue went quickly back and forth along his shaft. Her hands shifted onto his thighs and Morgan was pulled up even closer to her father's amazing cock, her eyes were closed as she shoved her head down and back across his length, she gagged as she was taking him into her throat carelessly, her drool began to leak down her chin and even down his cock and onto his plump balls.

Robin was shivering from all the slick sensations, he did all he could to not grab her by her hair and start fucking her face, the pleasure was mounting and he found himself going a little crazy with his daughter's hasty blowjob. Her mouth was nice and wet, and her throat was warm and tight, these different feelings made Robin groan lowly as Morgan's soft lips glided across his shaft, and as her tongue lavished the underside of his cock. 

He came undone and grabbed the sides of her head and pushed her all the way down his dick, she gagged around him as his balls rested on her chin and her nose was buried in his pubes. Robin humped her face a bit, plunging his cock deeper into her gullet as the tightness of her throat had pushed him over the edge.

Morgan squeezed his thighs as he held her down, her pussy was undeniably wet and she was in desperate need to be fucked. She head him swear and felt his cock twitch in her throat, ropes of hot spunk shot down her gullet. She heard him groan her name as he pumped his load right down into her stomach, he slowly pulled back into her mouth and let the rest of his cum shoot onto her tongue. "Mmm!" Morgan cooed, she relished in his salty seed before swallowing it all down. "Y-you... ready to pound me?" She asked, still breathing heavily from the lack of air from his cock lodged in her throat for so long.

"Only if you are," He replied, he reached out and helped her up onto her feet. He followed her over to the side of the bed where she had quickly bent herself over and stuck her butt out, he was just about to slam into her sopping twat when he heard a knock a the door. 

"Hey Robin!? It's me, Lissa! One of Flavia's men is here asking for a report you have, what should I tell him?"

"I-I'll deliver it in a moment! Just need to look over it one last time!" Robin called back through the closed door, he rested his cock right in between Morgan's plump rear cheeks. 

"You wanna hump my butt for a while, Father?" Morgan offered, she ground her bottom against his cock in an attempt to coax him into fucking her.

"I better go now. Some times I wish I was just a common soldier, having to deal with things like this at the worst moments..." Robin lamented, looking down to see how fun it would be to dryhump her ass and cum against her round cheeks.

"Ha, I'm not going anywhere. In fact I'll stay in this position until you get back!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Sorry, Morgan. There's is still few things I needed to take care of today. I'll get those done and be back as soon as I can."

"Oh fine," She pouted, "I'll just lay right in the middle of our bed a take a nap. Naked!" She tried to convince him to stay.

"I wish I could join you," He said, giving her ass a nice squeeze before he pulled away to get dressed.

Morgan sighed, she turned around and sat on the edge of the bed and watched her father put his clothes back on. This wasn't the first time someone had interrupted them before things got good, and Morgan was just as irritated now as those other times.

Once Robin had left, Morgan decided to lay in bed for awhile. She looked up at the ceiling as she tried not to think about how wet and ready to be fucked she was. Sucking her father's cock was always fun and rewarding for her, but it was always more satisfying to have a huge load pumped into her pussy and womb. "Maybe I should walk around a bit," She spoke to herself, she dragged her still-naked body off the bed to get dressed for the first time today.  
*******************  
Morgan's luck was terrible, she hadn't seen her father since he left the room after the blowjob she gave him and it was long past lunch time. She couldn't believe how much she needed fucked.

The youthful tactician made it back to her father's room within the castle. Once inside, she found her father sitting at the desk that was against the opposite wall of the bed. The wooden tabletop of the desk was always cluttered with tomes and papers, and each day the clutter grew. Morgan quietly closed the door and quickly rushed over to her father who sitting in a wooden chair, she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and hugged him, "Were you avoiding me, Father? I looked all day and I couldn't find you!"

"Haha, I was all over the palace today, it's no surprise we didn't meet." Robin spoke.

"Working on something?" Morgan asked, looking over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

"It's another damned report--apparently only Flavia has been reading the ones I've sent to Ferox. Basilio's nagging me for a separate copy since Flavia's not letting him look the first one I send over."

"You need a break?" Morgan playfully asked, she kissed her father's neck.

"Sure," He smiled, he pushed his chair out a bit. He undid his pants and belt before he slid his pants down and completely off onto the floor.

Morgan followed her father's actions and stripped right down to nothing. She quickly walked around to the front side of the chair and her father and straddled his lap. She greeted him with a deep kiss as she ground her slick pussy against his crotch. She moaned as his hands cupped her perky butt, Morgan pulled her lips away from his and gave him a shockingly stern look. "You got to cum this morning bit I didn't. I don't want you to leave the room until I'm twitching in bed with your cum leaking out of me!"

"I won't leave you hanging again. But to be fair, I had every intention of fucking you. But one of us has responsibilities while the other sleeps all day in her father's warm bed all day." Robin retorted.

"Oh, Is it cold in the castle? Isn't that just another reason you should be constantly stuffing your loving daughter's warm holes?" She once again tried to get him to agree to spend more time fucking her.

"Don't tempt me. More comments like that and I'll spend the whole day inside you."

Morgan laughed at his 'threat', she raised her hips up and lined her entrance up with his cockhead. With the help of her father, the girl sank down on his rather big cock, she gasped and squeezed one of her own breasts as she quickly took him completely inside her. "Gods, it's so big. I'm glad I'm not fragile; could you imagine if you used this thing on a dainty noble girl?" Morgan teased, her words had made Robin squeeze her ass a bit harder as she began to move. She didn't even think about starting gently, she started off bouncing up and down in her father's lap, fucking herself well on his thick cock rapidly. Moans poured out of the girl's mouth and she clenched onto his shirt as she put all her energy into riding his dick hard.

Robin couldn't help but to join her in moans, it felt so good to have his cock wrapped in her hot, leaking cunt. He could never find the time to scold her for being so shameless and affectionate in public, but when she was bouncing furiously on his shaft he couldn't care less about how forward she was in alluding to or asking for sex. In fact, he found it pretty hot to see her so desperate and willing for his cock. Maybe her being addicted to his dick wasn't so bad.

"It's a bit different than we usually do, huh?" She asked, finding it a bit hard to form words as she steadily rose and fell on his length, the pleasure hit her hard and fast while her motions were less than elegant.

"Y-yeah, I would've gotten a nicer chair if I knew one day I'd have sex on it." Robin replied with a groan, unable to really focus on anything but the hot, dripping snatch encasing and dragging along his cock.

"Well, I know what to get you for your birthday then!" She exclaimed, she felt another hard grab at her ass, she felt so loved and needed when she was fucking Robin. His hands constantly roaming her body was always welcome, and she loved how he could make her wet just by touching her breasts or rear. "You're going to cum in me, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, but I'm not quite there yet."

"Good! I just wanted something really warm and satisfying to look forward to," Morgan replied greedily, she enjoyed having holes filled up with cum more than Robin loved to creampie her. She was a slut for her father's fat cock and his loads, she'd worship his rod if he'd only let her. The girl heard the sounds of of their skin madly slapping together as she rode him fast, she hastily moved herself up and down his shaft, her tight inner walls clinging every inch of his shaft and ensured that there was a constant heated friction between them. Her juices leaked all the way down his shaft, making for a rather slick, vigorous fuck. 

Robin mostly let her move by herself, he only used any of his own strength to catch Morgan if she was in danger of slipping off his shaft and falling off his lap. He wanted her to bring about their releases by herself this time, the only thing he indulged in was kissing her perky breasts and kneading her lovely behind as she drilled herself on his dick.

As Morgan fucked them, she began to wonder why her father had let her go for so long. Usually he'd start pounding up into her pussy once she set the motions, but here he was being extremely passive and just wallowing in the pleasure her pussy gave him. Her hands had gone up his shirt, she felt his modest definition as she slammed her hips down and drove her cunt all the way down his length. "Why are you holding back, Father?" She groaned, her body bucking up and down in his lap as she was determined to cum for the first time today.

"I wanted to see how serious you were about riding me. I always take over and give you whatever you want, I was seeing if you had the discipline to keep it up."

"That's so selfish, Father. After every thing I did for you today!"

"Don't worry, Morgan. I'm getting close, then I'll take you over to the bed and fuck you again."

Morgan took his words as a sort of incentive, she increased her speed and began to relentlessly ravage her own pussy with his cock. She let out a very long whine as she got into the flow of hammering her hole with his shaft, she had pulled her hands from under his shirt and grabbed the sides of his shoulders as she had gone from a steady riding to a savage self-fucking. Her pussy tightened around his shaft and it began to leak heavily, "D-Daddy!" She broke into sheer delight, she gushed onto his cock but continued to ride him until she achieved her other goal.

Robin took mercy on Morgan and began to thrust, he pulled her in close for a kiss while she was lost in her release's shockwaves, he slammed up into her and pushed his whole cock into her wonderfully soaked pussy. "I love you, Morgan," He groaned, holding her hips tightly as he thrusted up and fucked her just as hard as she had rode him.

"L-love you too, Father," She gasped, feeling her father's shaft pushing deep and hard into her slick, spasming hole. She suddenly felt herself being lifted up and moved, Robin carried her over towards the end of the bed, he stood near very edge but laid her on the mattress with her legs and rear hanging off the bed slightly.

Morgan cried our as Robin slammed his hips forward and shoved his dick back into her pussy, he stood against the bed while he fucked her in this new spot. He had a nice view of her body, his hands grabbed both of her small tits that were bouncing from his thrusts, Morgan was writhing and pleading to be ravaged, and what made Robin even more eager to fuck her was the fact that she was also begging to be filled up with cum. The white-haired man slammed his cock back and forth into his daughter's sopping, greedy snatch, he rolled his thumbs over her pink nipples as his hips snapped forward over and over again to plunge his length into its rightful place.

The elder tactician's hands drifted downward to the girl's hips, he held her in place so his quick thrusts remained firm and uninterrupted, Robin was mesmerized at the sight of her perky breasts bouncing from the weight of his hips hitting her pelvis. He groaned in content, his eyes taking a quick glance at his cock quickly plunging in and out of her hole before his gaze returned to her lovely expression of pure joy.

Morgan could instantly tell how much Robin needed her and her pussy; his savage thrusts were driven by sheer need for pleasure and release. Even though she would gladly be his little whore, Morgan was still incredibly happy at the fact that her father needed her so badly. If nothing else, Robin's eagerness to fuck her was convenient for Morgan.

"D-damn, Morgan. I'm so close!" He groaned.

"I'm about to cum too," She whined, feeling her father's thick shaft slamming madly and deep into her pussy, she was felt so full and happy as the friction also kept the pleasure going. Morgan screamed out in bliss as her second orgasm hit, her juices gushed out of her pussy and her body was enveloped in an intense heat that left her satisfied at long last.

Robin slammed his dick forward and sheathed his shaft fully inside her convulsing pussy, the word slipped out and he called Morgan a whore as his cock twitched inside her sloppy pussy. He filled both her pussy and womb up with cum, several ropes of white spunk shot deep from the tip of his cock. As his load was steadily pumping into her, Robin leaned over the bed and onto her, he tangled his fingers with hers as they both enjoyed the feeling of him filling her hole up with seed.

"So you'll start fucking me hard like this all the time?" Morgan cooed, feeling wonderfully full with her father's potent load.

"I don't know if it will be all the time, but I'll think about it."

"Heh." Morgan laughed.

"What's so funny, Morgan?"

"Just thinking about the word you just called me. Do you think you ever called my mother that in my future?"

Robin didn't want to think about that, for now he was just glad he had Morgan. But he did admit, fucking her without holding back was something he had fun with.

"So, are you going to finish that report, or would you rather clear the desk off and bend me over it instead?" Morgan playfully suggested.

Robin chose the second suggestion, he pulled off of her and out of her pussy and followed her over to his desk for another 'break'.


End file.
